


Working Out The Kinks

by bellamarie



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Shameless Smut, Teaching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamarie/pseuds/bellamarie
Summary: Eric, worried about the lack of spark in the sexual aspects of his relationship as of late, decides to turn to one of his closest buddies for help. Hyde decides to take it upon himself to teach Eric the proper way of pleasing a lady. His methods, however, are just a tad bit unorthodox.





	1. Coming Soon To A Fan Fic Site Near You!

**_It all started with a question..._ **

“Hey, Hyde? Have you ever...gone down on Jackie?”

 

* * *

 

**_Friends feeling in debt to each other offering their helping hands…_ **

Jackie’s shoulder slumped as she took in her boyfriends words. She fell back onto the cot, an exasperated sigh following. “Fine. But you _so_ owe me a candle lit dinner for this!”

 

* * *

 

 

**_An arrangement that seemed simple enough in theory was agreed on…_ **

“So, what? I just sit here while you grope your girlfriend?”

“Yeah, man. Think of it as dinner and a show,” Hyde shrugged as he set his sunglasses down on top of the dresser, “Except you’re buying us dinner.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_But secrets can make even the purest intentions tainted…_ **

 Eric couldn’t help the warm sensation he felt in the pit of his stomach as Jackie ran her fingers over the porcelain figurine. “It’s the least I can do, after everything you and Hyde have, you know..helped me with.”

 

* * *

 

**_What happens when the truth comes out?_ **

 Jackie dashed out her boyfriend’s room as soon as she heard Fez’s announcement. She snatched the magazine out of his hands, hastily flipping through the pages until Donna’s cry made her feel as if she was drenched with cold water.

“Why the FUCK is Jackie not wearing pants?”


	2. What's a winner without a lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did yall catch my drift with that 'trailer' or nah

Eric Forman wasn’t sure about a lot of things in his life. He doesn’t have a job yet, and isn’t too keen on going to college right now. He also wasn’t 100% on board with whether he should cut his hair since it’s been getting kind of shaggy lately. There was only one thing made clear to him in his blur of uncertainties: he was irrevocably in love with Donna Pinciotti. 

He thanks the heavens every morning that she chose him. Granted, it’s a small town, but still. They both have put each other through hell and back, and yet they’ve stayed strong for 4 years now. When Donna isn’t down at her station, she’s spending her days shacking it up with Eric down in the basement. It’s nice. Her wanting to spend time with him lets him know that he’s doing something right. And for the longest time Eric believed things with him and Donna were good, until last night. 

Last night was when Eric realized his relationship had been a lie. He had snuck into her room, and after their initial make out session, he had slowly pushed himself inside her. And she sighed. It wasn’t a sigh of  _ Oh my god I needed this so bad _ but rather  _ Oh, here we go again _ . It left Eric giving a half assed performance. He was too distracted with trying to not look distracted. Though he wouldn’t admit it, Eric himself had been becoming bored with the basic concept of sex. It seemed that the more him and Donna did it, the shorter their high was. He was starting to understand why she had wanted to wait till marriage during their brief engagement. Sex with his incredibly hot girlfriend wasn’t much of a turn on, and it scared him. 

So like any other aspect in his life when he’s absolutely struggling, Eric went seeking out for his main teacher: Hyde. 

His best friend, whose become a brother to him over the last few years, had always been there for Eric. He knew that if there was anyone who would be inconspicuous about his struggles yet just as attentive, it was Hyde. And although he liked to act like he didn’t care, Eric knew that Hyde wouldn’t rest until he knew Eric was okay. It was just who he was.

Hyde was down in the basement, opening a popsicle as a Three’s Company rerun played on the tv. He was seated on the yellow couch, Eric taking a seat beside him. Hyde paid no mind to him. Eric’s mind was racing though, debating whether or not he should open his mouth. He has a hefty track record of making things worse by speaking. But Eric knew that if he wanted things with Donna to get better, he was going to have to be the man in their relationship for once. “Hey, Hyde? Have you ever...gone down on Jackie?”

Hyde didn’t look away from the tv, not even flinching at the invasive question. “Oh yeah, all the time, man.” He sent Eric a cheeky smile.“Why? Something wrong with Donna’s lady parts?”

Eric fiddled with his jacket zipper. “No, her lady parts are fine. Its just...I think Donna and I’s sex life needs help”

Hyde took a bite out of his popsicle.“Why would you say that.”

“Cause our sex life needs help.”

Hyde finally turned to face Eric. “Forman, you guys have been dating for years now. How much help could it need?”

Eric turned so he was fully facing Hyde. He took a second to study his friend’s expression. He wasn’t annoyed, merely surprised at the statement. “That’s just it. Sex with Donna is always good, but lately it hasn’t been great. I’m scared it might start other problems.”

Hyde snarled his upper lip at him. “I’m cool with talking about your sex life and all, Forman, but I draw the line at feelings.” He took another bite off his popsicle.

“Fine.” Eric scratched the back of his head, thankful that Hyde wore sunglasses. “Just, what do you think I can do to you know, spice things up a bit?”

Hyde pondered Eric’s question for a moment. He didn’t care that his best friend is asking for sex advice, it’s what guys did. He was curious, however, just how vanilla the couple really were. “When you go down on her you use your fingers too, right?”

Eric shifted in his seat, his forehead wrinkling. “What do you mean?”

Hyde waves his popsicle around as he tried his best to make the younger man understand. “You’re not just licking up and down right? You slip a finger in? Maybe circle her clit with your tongue?”

Eric blinked. “What are you even talking about right now?”

Hyde narrowed his eyes at him. “What do you mean what am I talking about right now? Man, if you’re gonna play dumb-” But as Hyde takes in the furrow of his best friends brow and the pink tint rising on his cheeks, it clicks. “You’ve never ate your girlfriend out before?”

Eric cringed at the teasing tone in his voice. “It’s not like we’ve never done other stuff before. I’ve fingered her. I just can’t, put my mouth there.”

Hyde frowned at him. “Then why would you ask me if I’ve gone down on Jackie?”

Eric started picking at the loose threads on the back of the couch. “I was kind of hoping you would say no, that way I wouldn’t feel as bad about our sex life.”

“Forman, you should know by now to never compare your sex life to mine.” Hyde smirked, never failing to bring up how he’s been with more chicks than Eric. It was something he took great pride in.

Eric rolled his eyes at Hyde’s remark, trying to bring attention back to the topic at hand. “Look, I just, I don’t really like it. I did it once and it just, wasn’t what I thought it’d be.”

Hyde stared at Eric. “But she goes down all the time?”

Eric raised a brow. “Well,  _ duh. _ ”

The older man shifted his attention back to the TV, taking another suck of his popsicle. “That’s where you went wrong, man. You can’t have Donna sucking your dick if you’re not gonna return the favor.”

Eric frowned at his words. “But she’s never told me I had to. If anything, she’s told me I  _ don’t _ have to.”

Hyde shook his head, not believing his friend is capable of such stupidity.  _ God, I thought Kelso could be a selfish prick in bed. _ “You moron. That’s a chicks way of saying you should. A sort of gentlemen’s test, if you will.”

Eric crossed his arms. “You’re wrong, Hyde. Donna would’ve told me by now if she wanted me to go down on her.”

Hyde scoffed. “Yeah, or maybe you guys have been together so long to the point where if she were to bring it up it’d be embarrassing for the both of you.”

Eric stared intently at Hyde, who was still facing the tv. A second ticked by before Eric muttered a small “Excuse me.” He hastily exited the basement, Hyde smirking at his friend’s back.

 

* * *

 

 

Donna threw her hands up in frustration. “I mean, at first I didn’t mind, you know, cause it was kinda nice having that kind of power over Eric. But after a few minutes it gets kinda boring and my jaw starts to cramp up.”

Jackie nodded her head in sympathy. She knew all too well about the jaw cramp, despite her heightened tolerance from being such a chatterbox. “Have you tried moaning while you blow him? Steven tends to cum faster whenever I do.” She cocked her head as a sudden thought occurred to her, “I can’t really tell though if it’s because of the vibrations or that he thinks I’m turned on.”

Donna grimaces at the mention of Hyde. “I know we’re already too deep in this conversation but can you avoid using Hyde’s name? He’s like my oldest friend and the idea of you two having sex is disturbing enough without having to hear about what makes him orgasm.”

Jackie glared at Donna. “Fine, but you can’t mention your scrawny boyfriend’s name.”

Donna rolled her eyes at the slight jab at Eric’s physic. “Whatever.”

Jackie started to pick at her nails, seemingly bored with the conversation. “Why don’t you just ask him to go down on you? Aren’t you always on Ste-  _ my boyfriend _ and I’s case about communication?”

Donna sighed. “I guess you’re right, but we’ve been having sex now for like, 4 years. And you know how he overthinks everything. I don’t wanna ask him and have him worry about all the times he should’ve been going down on me.”

“Yeah, your boyfriend is really twitchy,” she smiled disdainfully.

Donna didn’t have time to come to her boyfriends aid. The bedroom door swung open at that moment, revealing the man of the hour. “Donna, we need to have a talk.” He noticed that his girlfriend wasn’t the only occupant in the room. Jackie’s smirk made Eric uneasy but he was a man with a plan. “Jackie, do you mind…?”

She held her head high, simply sliding her bare feet back into her wedges. “Nope! I’ll just leave you two,  _ at it. _ ” She walked out, closing the door behind with a soft click. Her laugh was faint through the door but Eric shook her off.  _ The devil plays weird tricks, man. _

Donna stood up, slightly worried her boyfriend had some secret sixth sense that allowed him to know whenever she talked about their sex life. She crossed over to him. “What’s up?”

Eric had created a strong tyrant like rant within the minute it took to walk here. He was ready to spew to her about how he was a man, and that he can accept open criticism and that she didn’t need to pretend with him. All of that was gone though as he stared into the blue of her eyes, wide and searching his for any sign of reassurance. He melted when he caught a scent of her strawberry locks. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to do for a long time.” 

Donna couldn’t question him as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips placing soft kisses on hers. She closed her eyes, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck as she pulled his face closer. 

He walked her backwards towards her bed, breaking from her lips as he placed kisses down her neck. He cared about Donna too much to not at least try to please her the way she pleases him. He pulled back, going down on his knees as started fiddling with her pants button. 

Donna couldn’t help her sultry smile as realized what her boyfriend was trying to do.  _ Oh my god my boyfriend really does have some kind of telekinetic superpower. _ She brought her hands up, running them over her covered breasts as she slowly started to pop the buttons of her blouse open. She lifted her hips up as he yanked her pants and panties down to her ankles. 

Eric adjusted his position so that the back of her thighs resided on his shoulder blades. He simply stared at her for a moment, his mouth becoming dry as he realized how much he desperately doesn’t want to screw this up. Hyde’s voice echoed in his mind.  _ You’re not just licking up and down right? _ Eric didn’t know what that meant, did it mean he should be licking side to side?

Eric parted her lips, tentatively bringing his face in closer to her red haired crotch. He couldn’t help inhaling deeply once his nose was closer.  _ Okay, so far not terrible.  _ His tongue darted out suddenly, sloshing side to side against her folds as he tried to apply what his best friend had said. He couldn’t help but notice though that Donna wasn’t as wet as she normally was, and when he spared a glance upwards she was biting her lip, and not from keeping her cries of passion in. 

Eric suddenly remembered Hyde mentioning to add in a finger. He quickly sucked on his index and middle finger, making sure to get a fine coat of spit on them before he slowly pushed them inside her. She was tighter than usual, though, almost uncomfortable. Eric pulled out, frowning that she didn’t want him inside her, instead tried to circle her clit with his tongue like Hyde had said.

“Oh!”

Eric felt smug at the surprised noise he elicited from the natural redhead. Donna’s pleasure only lasted for a minute though, as he literally only circled her clit. He held onto her thighs, pulling her closer to his face as the tip of his tongue made its way around her sensitive nub.

Donna pushed herself farther into her mattress, tugging at Eric’s upper arm to bring him closer. She bit her lip as she looked apologetically into his eyes, “Maybe we should just try something else.” 

Eric’s heart sank at his girlfriends words. He rolled his shoulders back, staring at the clock on her bedside. “Actually, I have to head home for dinner before my mom flips.” 

“Oh, yeah. For sure.” 

She sat up, sliding her pants up as Eric sat at the edge of her bed. He was fiddling with the zipper of his jacket, biting the inside of his cheek as he looked for the right words to say. Donna decided to throw him a life preserver. “We’re good, okay, Eric?”

He sent her a small smile. “Good. I like being good with you.”  _ But I know we could be better _ .

 

* * *

 

 

Jackie decided to head down to the basement. She was giddy the whole way over, excited to spill the news of Eric  _ still _ being below average in bed to Steven. It was great burn material to use against him, especially after he had managed to glue a note saying ‘I’m stupid’ on the back of her sweater last week after a circle. Jackie had walked around all day with the dumb piece of paper, confusing bystanders at the hubs snickers being directed towards Fez’s too tight shirt. She had wanted to rip his ginormous head off his skinny little neck. Something had told Jackie to be patient, though, that soon the perfect chance of humiliation would fall into her lap. And here it was. 

She couldn’t help her shit eating grin as she settled into the cushion beside Hyde. “You’ll never believe what Donna just told me.”

Hyde glanced over at his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he continued to watch tv. “Unless it has to do with you grabbing me a beer from the shower, I’m not interested.”

Jackie didn’t let his dismissive words phase her bubbly glow. “It has to do with Eric being terrible in bed.”

Hyde faced Jackie. “I’m listening.”

“So Donna and I were doing mani-pedis when she asks me if you’ve ever gone down on me. I told her ‘All the time!’ and she got really sad, saying how Eric only did it once and it was terrible. She told me things were starting to get boring and that it felt like there wasn’t the same spark. Can you believe it? I mean, I know always tell her how she can do better than Eric, but Eric can’t do better than Donna.”

Hyde processed his girlfriends rant. What were the chances that Donna would talk to Jackie about her sex life the same time Forman asks him for advice? He didn’t care, but he made a mental note to talk to Forman later. Whenever him and Donna broke up they were both mopey, and it really cut into his circle time. And Hyde didn’t like anyone cutting into his circle time.

“Anyways, do you have any film left? Donna was bitching about Eric for a long time.”

Hyde smiled down at his girlfriend.  _ Oh yeah, she’s perfect for circle time. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ur not eating pussy what are u doing bby // also too there’s a reason that ED scene was cringy please just trust me i kno we don’t know each other but i do have a vision for this // ALSOOOO this is a totally smut filled and taboo story i in no way consider this shit canon,,, and im the AUTHOR so that should tell u not to take this serious


End file.
